A Leopard's Spots
by Minimewtwo
Summary: This is the seqel to Shifu's Cold. I'll give it a better Summary once I have finished developing the Plot. Keep an eye out for upcomming Chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**A Leopards Spots  
**_(A Kung Fu Panda Fanfiction)_

_**Chapter One**_

The Emperor Sat on the steps in front of the Moon pool in the Sacred Hall of Warriors while Shifu stood in front of him with wide eyes and raised ears at what the Emperor had told him. "Are you sure Sire" Master Shifu asked his voice tinged with panic, the Emperor sighed and nodded sadly.  
"I'm afraid so Master Shifu." He replied watching Shifu as he paced shaking his head muttering  
"no, No, NO, **NO**!" Shifu exclaimed getting louder with each word. "There must be some mistake." He said desperately, the Emperor watched the near frantic Red Panda with growing concern. Soon tiring of Shifu's pacing and fearing that the old Red Panda may have a heart attack he decided it best to intervene. Placing a paw on Shifu's shoulder stopping him in mid step the Emperor waited until Shifu was looking him in the eye and then spoke. "There is no mistake Shifu, this information comes from a reliable and completely trustworthy source. And now, you know what must be done… I'm sorry." The Emperor said softly, he patted Shifu's shoulder before standing and leaving the Sacred Hall of Warriors and leaving an ashen faced Red Panda behind.

Shifu walked up the stairs to the moon pool that was located in the Sacred Hall of Warriors, after staring into the small pool of water for a few he abruptly dropped to his knees silently begging for his master's spirit to guide him. Despite his silent pleas to his master's spirit he was given no guidence, slowly Shifu rose to his feet and made his way just as slowly to the bunk-house. The trip seemed shorter than usual despite his slow pace, he was soon walking past the bunk-house kitchen where his students were crowded in, he tried to shuffle past un-noticed but to no avail. "Master just in time, dinner's ready come eat." Po called out in his usual happy go lucky way.  
"No thank you Po. I am not hungry, I'm just going to turn in for the night." Shifu replied before limping off, his hands were clasped behind his back and his ears were drooping with worry. His students instantly picked up on his mood by his posture and tone, they all began to worry because when Shifu was worried then that meant something was seriously wrong.

Shifu slowly made his way through the bunk-house to his room, once inside with the door closed firmly behind himself Shifu leaned up against the door and slid down it to the floor. His room was mostly dark with the soft silver glow from the moon through one small window the only illuminating part of the room, Shifu sat cross legged on the floor in an attempt at meditation to try and calm his racing mind. He continued his forced meditation until he heard his students make their way to their own rooms, after the quiet chorus of goodnights that his students called out to each other Shifu made his way to his own bed. Though with his troubled mind racing with unanswered questions, memories and worries it wasn't until the early hours of the morning that Shifu managed to fall asleep, unfortunately his peaceful slumber wasn't to last as the nightmare began to play within his mind once more.

Shifu woke with a start and hastily tidied himself up ad rushed to the corridor where his student's rooms were, mere moments after he arrived in his usual place the gong sounded and his students swiftly exited their rooms saying "Good morning Master" in unison. He nodded in response before leading them to the kitchen, they quickly ate their breakfast in silence as each of the six young warriors cast worried glances at their Master.  
After their hasty breakfast they slowly followed their master to the training hall, Tigress grew tired of the silence and tried to strike up a conversation with their master. "Master is something wrong?" It took a moment for Shifu to realise he had been asked a question and snapped back to reality.  
"I'm sorry Tigress, what did you say?" Shifu asked still sounding slightly distracted.  
"I... was just wondering if something was wrong?" Tigress asked concern clearly showing in her voice.  
"Why do you ask?" Shifu responded simply as they neared the gates for the training hall grounds.  
"Well you seem sort of distant this morning." Tigress replied starting to get slightly annoyed at Shifu's short replies.  
"Ah. Do not worry I'm fine, I just didn't get much sleep last night." Shifu replied as he pushed the gates to the training hall grounds open.  
"How come? Was it to do with what you and the Emperor were discussing yesterday afternoon?" Tigress asked once they were standing in the middle of the practice field, Shifu sighed sadly before replying. "Yes, I'll explain why later. Now lets start this mornings training."

**A/N  
**_Well here it is the first chapter to the seqel of Shifu's Cold, I'll change the name once I decide upon one and let you know a chapter in advance.  
I'm still writing this story so updates might be far and few between until I finish it both on paper then typing, as alwasy reviews are always  
welcome no matter what they say.  
So until the next chapter BYE ^^_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter Two**_

The Seven Kung Fu Masters were meditating in the palace gardens after they had had their lunch when the Emperor appeared, he wore a simple outfit made up of a simple red shirt and a pair of red pants.  
The seven Masters stood and bowed to him once they had finished their meditation, he chuckled at their formality before addressing Shifu a hopeful tone in his voice. "Master Shifu I was wondering if I could train alongside you and your students this afternoon?" Shifu was stunned at the Emperor's hopeful request but quickly recovered from his stunned state and carefully considered the Emperor's request, Shifu knew that the Emperor wasn't a master but he wasn't a beginner either. "If it would please you Sire." Shifu replied formally after a few moments of serious thought, the Emperor grinned happily as he followed the seven masters to the training hall while two large wolf soldiers trailed close behind.

The Emperor ordered the two soldiers to stand guard at the gates of the training hall grounds; after the gates were closed leaving the two guards outside the Emperor lined up on the training arena with Shifu's six other students. They started off with some stretches to help prevent injury before pairing up with each other for some sparring matches.  
It was Monkey VS Crane, Viper VS Mantis, Po VS Shifu and Tigress VS Emperor Laoshi Zhuang Shi. They sparred for a few hours each trading blow for blow, Tigress had to go easy on the Emperor as not to hurt him and be accused of treason. After their few hours of solid sparring the group of eight animals rested on the training hall steps, Shifu was lost in deep thought as his students chatted animatedly with each other, because he was lost in deep thought Shifu didn't hear Emperor Laoshi until the Emperor had called his name for the eighth time. "Huh? Oh I am sorry your Highness, what were you saying?" Shifu asked sheepishly, Emperor Laoshi chuckled at the Red Panda's sheepish look before answering.  
"I was asking whether or not you wanted to have a sparring match with me? You could give me some tips, I'm sure I need them." Emperor Laoshi stated brightly, Shifu for the second time that day was stunned. "Uh, I I'm not sure that's wise Sire." Shifu replied hesitantly, both the Emperor and Shifu's students looked at him curiously, surprised that he was so quick to refuse a sparring match. "Don't worry Shifu, if I get injured I'll make sure that my guards know it was an accident." Emperor Laoshi stated cheerfully trying to convince the reluctant Panda, though right after the Emperor's statement Shifu heard Master Oogway say in his head. _"There are no accidents" _Though Shifu knew it was pointless to refuse or back down from the Emperors request, or at least not while his students were present. "Very well Sire." He replied with a deep sigh.

The two animals took up their positions and fighting stances, the Emperor was completely focused on his opponent while Shifu's mind wandered. A minute passed and neither combatant moved, it was as if the two of them had turned to stone, another minute passed and still neither animal moved. Suddenly a slight breeze blew past leaving a single peach blossom petal behind, the petal slowly floated to the ground below and as soon as it touched the ground the two combatants leaped at each other. Various punches and kicks were thrown as the Emperor tried to keep up with the speedy Shifu and Shifu half-heartedly tried to land an attack beyond the Emperors defences, it was soon obvious that Shifu wasn't only holding back to prevent the Emperor from being injured but also that his mind wasn't on the sparring match. With his mind wandering Shifu left an opening in his defence, the Emperor saw this opening and waited for just the right moment to strike. The moment arrived as Shifu jumped to avoid on of the emperor's attack and to launch a counter attack, it was an obvious trick that if he had been concentrating Shifu would have noticed and not fallen for the ruse. Just as Shifu jumped Emperor Laoshi struck out at Shifu's right side with a sledge-hammer like roundhouse kick, the Emperor's foot collided with Shifu's bad hip sending him flying with a cry of pain.  
Shifu landed on his left side a few feet away next to the training hall deck, one hand clutching his hip as he tried to push himself up with the other. Shifu's students and Emperor Laoshi gasped in a mixture of surprise, shock and dismay before rushing to his side with a unified cry of "Master Shifu!"  
The two guards had burst through the gates at the cry of pain and began searching for an enemy threat, upon finding none they rushed over to the group that surrounded Shifu.

_**A/N  
**__Still no idea for the title but I suppose I'll figure one out sooner or later, Sorry for the short chapter but I promise the next one will be longer it's already over five pages on paper. It may take me a while to get the third chapter up as I am still writting it... Well in this chapter I guess Shifu is having a bad day Poor Shifu :(  
Anyway until the next chapter BYE ^^_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter Three  
**_  
The group of nine animals crowded around the shaking and panting Red Panda who was clutching his right hip in obvious pain, Tigress knelt next to her Master to help him move from his side into a more comfortable position when Shifu shook his head indicating that moving him may not be the best thing to do just yet. "Shifu, I'm so sorry." Emperor Laoshi stated in obvious distress thinking he had seriously injured the old Red Panda.  
"It's fine Sire, I should have been paying more attention. That was a very good kick, well timed to." Shifu replied, pain straining his voice.  
"Master?" Po said as he worriedly as he watched helplessly.  
"Don't worry Po, I'm sure it's nothing serious, it's just that it is my bad hip." Shifu said reassuringly as with Tigress' help manoeuvred himself into a sitting position, he slowed his breathing down as the pain began to ebb away to a dull throb. Tigress looked to Viper who gave her a nod obviously thinking the same thing as her, Tigress helped Shifu to slowly get to his feet before speaking. "Master, I know you hate getting the doctor involved whenever you get ill or injured but... I think you should let him take a look at your hip, just in case." Tigress stated with concern as she her Master steady himself on his feet, Shifu as stubborn as ever began protesting saying he was fine. "I don't need to see him, I'm fine."  
"Master if you are ok then try walking five paces unaided." Viper challenged knowing that it was their best chance at getting the mule like Red Panda to give in and go to the doctor. "If it will convince you that I am fine." Shifu replied irritably, he took one step and grimaced as he put weight on his right leg. Though still convinced that he didn't need to see the doctor he took another step, then another and another. Just as he was about to take his fifth step and complete the challenge his right leg gave way, Shifu landed on his stomach and let out a low moan of pain as the pain in his hip flared up again. "Master are you okay?" Viper asked as she slithered over to Shifu. Shifu rolled onto his back and slowly sat up, he looked at each of the worried faces noticing that even the two guards looked concerned. "*Sigh* Fine, you win, I'll go see the doctor." He stated with a defeated sigh, Tigress smiled slightly in relief before carefully picking Shifu up. "I don't think you should try walking again until after you see the doctor." She stated before the startled and agitated Red Panda could protest obviously embarrassed by one of his students carrying him like a child in front of the Emperor, the Emperor in question was doing everything he could to keep a straight face at the sight of Shifu being carried in the crook of Tigress' arm, he didn't want to upset the injured Kung Fu Master any more than he was now.

Slowly the group of ten animals made their way down into the village, a few of the villagers looked on curiously at the strange group. With Emperor Laoshi in simple clothing he looked like an ordinary Kung Fu warrior except for the two imperial soldiers following him, Shifu shifted uncomfortably in Tigress' arms whenever he felt a pair of eyes on him. To Shifu the trip felt as if it was taking forever but eventually they reached the doctor's clinic, they entered a small waiting room and Viper instantly went up to the white female goose that sat behind a wooden desk, she wore a simple yet smart white uniform with a red cross on it which made it obvious that she was both the receptionist and nurse. "Hello Master Viper, how can I help you?" the female goose asked pleasantly. "Hi Mei ling. Master Shifu was injured during training, is the doctor free?" Viper asked politely, the female goose Mei ling gave out a small gasp and quickly glanced at an irritated Shifu before speaking. "Oh my, is he okay? I'll let the doctor know immediately." Mei ling said as she looked away from Shifu as he glared at her for staring at him. "If he's busy we can wait." Viper stated calmly.  
"Oh it's no trouble, there's been no one in today and he's just catching up on some paper work." Mei ling said pleasantly before rushing out of the room and down a small hallway, less than a minute later she reappears followed by an ageing rabbit in a long white coat that went to his ankles. The doctor was a light silver grey with a long white beard and light brown eyes, his coat had a nametag on it saying 'Dr. Laobing Yishi'. The Dr took one look at Shifu who was still in Tigress' arms and began laughing, Shifu became very agitated at this and was about to leap out of Tigress' arms when Emperor Laoshi gently placed a paw on Shifu's shoulder. The Emperor gave the doctor a disapproving look before speaking. "I do not see what is so funny about an injured Kung Fu Master, perhaps you would like to enlighten me Dr Yishi" he said as Shifu's students became annoyed with the doctors reaction to their injured master. "Quite quite, I apologise Master Shifu." The doctor said suddenly becoming sober, he then turned to the Emperor and spoke again. "Now my boy, you don't look familiar. May I ask who you are?" Doctor Yishi asked curiously, the Emperor sighed in frustration before replying.  
"I am Emperor Laoshi Zhuang Shi." The aged rabbit's ears went as stiff as boards for a few seconds from surprise and when he spoke again he became tongue tied and stuttered. "Y... y y your Highness, I I had no idea is wat I mean it was you." Dr Yishi replied completely stunned, it took a few moments for him to pull himself together and act professional. "Err... Well let's go to my office and we'll begin the examination." The two guards were left in the waiting room as the other eight animals followed the doctor to his office/examination room.

Tigress placed Shifu on the examination bed as the doctor grabbed a patient form and writing brush, he then hopped up onto a stool next to the bed and turned to Shifu before speaking. "Now Master Shifu what seems to be the problem?" Dr Yishi asked in a bored tone.  
"I took a roundhouse kick to the right hip." Shifu replied stiffly as he was still annoyed at Dr Yishi, the same doctor began to gently inspect Shifu's hip. The doctor gently poked and prodded Shifu's hip until he found a particularly tender spot that elicited a yelp of pain from Shifu as his paw was swatted away. "Now Master Shifu there is no need for violence, I am only trying to help." Dr Yishi stated indignantly while rubbing his stinging paw, Shifu glared at him one paw clenched into a fist ready to sock the doctor if he tried touching his hip again. "Master please, **try **to co-operate with the doctor." Tigress exclaimed as she moved in between Shifu and the doctor to prevent a fight from breaking out. "Well if Master Shifu is quite finished assaulting me, I don't believe that the injury is serious. You will need to keep off your leg for about three days, I will also give you a crutch and some light pain medication." Doctor Yishi stated before hopping off the stool and over to a cupboard which he rummaged around in for a few minutes before pulling out a small crutch just the right size for Shifu. "Right here you are Master Shifu, now I will be back in a few minutes, I just have to get your medication." The doctor stated as he handed Shifu the crutch, Shifu only glared in response as the doctor left the room. "Right, let's go." Shifu stated simply as he jumped off the bed landing on his left foot, his right only millimetres from the ground. "Master you can't leave yet, the doctor's coming back with your medication in a minute." Tigress stated as she became frustrated with her master's behaviour. "I don't need any medicine, besides pain medication always makes me drowsy." Shifu retorted stubbornly. Emperor Laoshi chuckled at the thought of a drowsy and possibly dopey Shifu. "Now Master Shifu regardless of the side effects except for life threatening ones you should still take the medication." The Emperor sated calmly as he saw that the aging Red Panda was becoming agitated, as if on cue the source of Shifu's agitation appeared doing nothing to improve the Red Panda's mood. The doctor was holding a small green glass bottle with some small pills that were rattling inside, doctor Yishi looked from one animal to the other as he spoke. "Now who am I giving these to? Knowing Master Shifu they would conveniently go missing." Shifu gave Dr Yishi a death glare as e restrained the urge to kill the doctor.  
"Uh, I'll take them Dr Yishi." Crane quickly said as he feared a fight might break out if they didn't leave soon, Tigress also picked up on Shifu's mood and began ushering him out of the room. As they left the doctor's clinic Viper called back to the female receptionist. "Just put it on the Jade Palace's tab Mei ling."

Shifu muttered darkly to himself as he used the crutch to limp towards the jade palace, his students, the Emperor and the two guards had no trouble keeping up with him but had a hard time trying not to overtake him. Villagers nearby had sense enough to keep their distance and not make eye contact with the agitated Red Panda, Shifu's angry muttering and slow pace stopped abruptly as he reached the steps to the Jade Palace. Without a sound Tigress came up behind Shifu and picked him up, Shifu struggled and tried to break free of her hold as Tigress slowly walked up the mountain stairs. Eventually Shifu gave up and became still in Tigress's arms as he began to brood, finally they reached the top of the steps and tigress put Shifu on the ground again. Shifu muttered a thankyou before disappearing off to the sacred hall of warriors, the Five and Po went off to see if any of the palace attendants needed any help and Emperor Laoshi decided to wander around the Jade Palace gardens.

_**A/N  
**__Well this has taken a while to type up now hasn't it? Sorry for the wait but your also gonna have to wait for the fourth chapter as I have only just started to write it, why you might ask. Well it's the end of the year at Waihi College and I'm a Yr13 so I have 5 different assignments and projects due in 4 different classes. It's my final year so at the moment school is more important than my fanfiction, I only have another week and a half left to go so then I should hopefully be able to do more writing in between the school library's stock-take and finding a job so I can get money to go to Uni (University)  
Until I get more chapters up enjoy this extra long one and Iwonder if anyone else will dilike the doctor as much as I do, if my translation is correct his name means - Veteran Doctor.  
Until next time BYE ^^_


	4. Chapter 4 and Title Change Notice

_**Chapter Four**_

It was late evening at the Jade Palace and everyone except three animals were asleep, Tigress and Viper were making their way to the Sacred Hall of Warriors as they were sure Shifu was still there. They slowly pushed one of the huge doors open and silver moonlight flooded into the hall, the two female animals spotted Shifu sitting in front of the moon pool meditating. It was obvious that Shifu was oblivious to Tigress and Vipers presence as they silently approached him, just as Tigress was about to place a paw on Shifu's shoulder his eyes snapped open and his ears pricked up as he suddenly went ridged as if startled. "Master are you okay?" Viper asked as she picked up his crutch while Tigress helped him to his feet.  
"Yes but tomorrow we must talk, all of us including the Emperor." Shifu replied gravely as he gratefully accepted his crutch from Viper, they slowly made their way outside; while Viper and Tigress closed the huge hall door again Shifu looked at the position of the moon. "It is very late, how come you two aren't in bed?"Shifu asked curiously, Tigress was the one to answer him.  
"We knew you wouldn't take the medicine that Dr. Yishi gave you unless someone made sure you did." She stated calmly as Shifu let out an irritated sigh. "Master you know the medication's for your own good." Viper said gently trying to coax the aging Red Panda into agreeing.  
"Yes, I know." He said exasperated. "Tigress if you would give me the medication bottle the two of you will have my word as a Kung Fu Master that I will take the medicine." Shifu continued sincerely, Tigress looked hard at Shifu knowing that making an oath like that would mean Shifu dishonouring himself if he did not follow it through, slowly and tentatively she handed the small pill bottle to him. "Thank you Tigress." Said Shifu as he took the pill bottle and stowed it away in a pocket in one of his sleeves. The three animals were silent the rest of the way to the bunk-house, once inside they bid each other goodnight before silently making their way to their respective rooms.

Once inside his room Shifu sighed in resignation before swallowing one of the six tiny pills, he then sat in the middle of his room in an attempt to meditate again so he could quieten his mind before bed. Half an hour passed and the pill started to take effect as Shifu grew drowsy and started to yawn, deciding it was useless to try and meditated any longer Shifu crawled into bed, it wasn't long before he drifted off into a deep peaceful slumber

A loud sound woke Shifu, sitting up slowly he looked groggily looked around his room. It took a few minutes for Shifu to realize that the sound had been the morning gong, as fast as he could Shifu got ready for the new day and made his way to the kitchen as fast as his crutch would allow. By the time he reached the kitchen he was muttering darkly to himself, with his students staring apprehensively at him Shifu took a seat at the table and grabbed a small piece of buttered bread, he started to nibble at it while scowling at the table. "Uh, good morning Master." Tigress said hesitantly, when it was clear Shifu wasn't going to say anything Viper spoke. "So Master... you're late getting up." She said gently knowing she was heading into dangerous waters. "It was those damm pills." Shifu stated crossly before going back to nibbling his bread.  
"So you did take one." Viper replied with a tinge of relief in her voice, the only response she got was an irritated *Harrumph*.  
"Master you **do **need to take another one this morning." Tigress stated plainly making Shifu's tail bristle with silent fury.  
"Later. First I need to talk to all of you once you have all finished eating that includes the Emperor. Don't look at me like that Tigress, I'll take another pill after we've talked." Shifu said sternly as he finished the last of his bread. "Crane once your finished eating get the Emperor and head for the Sacred hall of Warriors, the rest of you also need to go there once you've finished eating." Shifu instructed, after a quick drink of water he headed off to the Sacred Hall of Warriors to await the arrival of his students and the Emperor.

_**A/N  
**__Sorry that it's been so long since my last update but my PC's been down, yes I noticed that this chapter is short but next chapter you will find out what the Emperor told Shifu at the start of this story.  
Right I guess your all just dying to know what the stories finalised title will be, well once I upload the fifth chapter the story will forever be known as _**A Leopards Spots**_. So basically this is your one chapter to go warning, so as soon as I update again remember that the title would have changed.  
Anyway hope you enjoy this capter and I'll try updating _ASAP_._


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter Five**

Crane and the Emperor met the others outside the sacred hall of warriors, the Emperor told his two usual wolf bodyguards to wait outside before the seven animals entered the hall. Two goose attendants left the hall as the Masters and Emperor entered, closing the large doors behind them.

They walked up to Shifu who was meditating in front of the moon pool, upon hearing them approach Shifu got to his knees and turned to face them before sitting cross-legged once again motioning the others to also sit.  
Tigress placed a glass of water next to her master before sitting down next to the others, Shifu took out the small pill bottle from his sleeve and placed it next to the glass of water. He looked from one face to the next, they all looked worried all except for the Emperor who knew what was coming. Shifu sighed then spoke. "Tai Lung is alive." he stated simply before his students gasped in surprise.  
"Po I thought you defeated him?" Tigress growled to the now nervous Panda.  
"I did, I I just didn't kill him." Po managed to stutter out.  
"Why not?" Tigress demanded as Po began to fidget nervously.  
"I just couldn't k...kill him." Po stuttered out before Shifu intervened.  
"Tigress that is enough. Po is not someone who can just kill another regardless of the circumstances, and for that I am grateful." Shifu said in a tone that brooked no argument.

"I am sorry Master." apologize Tigress as she bowed her head in apology, Shifu nodded in acceptance of her apology. Before Shifu could continue the Emperor began to speak.  
"If this is the part of our meeting where we confess and apologize for things then I must confess something... Master Shifu when I first received the message that you weren't going to be coming to the Imperial city I jumped to conclusions... I thought you had betrayed me and had sided with Tai Lung, I apologize with the greatest sincerity." Emperor Laoshi said with his head bowed as in in shame.  
"I... Uh. There is nothing to forgive Sire." Shifu replied just about at a loss for words, the Emperor merely nodded his head not quite knowing what to say, he didn't get a chance as Shifu began to speak once again. "Now you should all know that I have not arranged this meeting to simply tell you that Tai Lung is alive... The main reason is because of what Tai Lung is up to, the Emperors intelligence officers have discovered that Tai Lung has created an army." Shifu stopped there as his students let out a collective gasp of surprise. "I am not sure what he intends to do with this army, but the Emperor and I believe that his first target will either be the Imperial palace or..." Shifu explained before being cut off by his students.  
"The Jade Palace." They said in unison, the realization of what was to come making them slightly fearful.  
"Yes, I'm not sure what he will do but... we must face the fact that attacking and taking revenge on the valley and on the Jade palace is near the top of his plans. We will have to be extra vigilant and set up patrols so that we may have early warning of his approach, you may go train now my students but be extra careful and I will let you know who is fist on patrol in the afternoon. If you need me before then I will be at the peach tree meditating." Shifu said worriedly as he dismissed his students.

* * *

Tai Lung sat on a flat rock outcrop in the cave system his newly formed army resided in, he looked down upon the small assembled group of officers that were bathed in a soft, green light that radiated from groups of glowing green crystals growing on the cold stone walls.

The group of officers bowed low before hastily leaving Tai Lungs presence to carry out his new orders. Once the group had left a black fox emerged from a patch of shadows and knelt beside his master. "You wished to see me Master?" Tai Lung observed the medium sized fox for a few moments, the fox's fur was completely midnight black except for a silver cross on his forehead,he wore traditional black ninja pants and jacket, his katana was in a black sheath and had a black handle and hilt, he also had a few small black pouches attached to his belt whose contents were known only to the fox, the fox's calm brown eyes kept contact with Tai Lungs fierce yellow and red ones as he patiently waited for the brooding Snow Leopard to speak. "Hei Ying Lie Shou, I have a mission for you." Tai Lung finally stated as he continued to study Hei Ying.

"What ever you require me to do will be done." Hei Ying stated dipping his head in respect before meeting Tai Lungs gaze once more.  
"I need you to go to the Jade Palace and find out whether or not they know of our presence here in China. And if you can... try to capture one of the smaller inhabitants of the Jade Palace and bring him or her back here for... interrogation " Tai Lung said the last word with a fang filled grin that mad a few hairs on Hei Ying's tail stand on end. "As you command Master." Hei Ying replied while dipping his head respecfully before melting into the shadows, he left the maze like interconnecting tunnels that made up Tai Lungs headquarters, not wasting any time in carrying out his temperamental Master's orders.

* * *

_**A/N**__ Well Sorry this took so long to be updated, uh if my Translation is correct then __Hei Ying Lie Shou__ should mean __Shadow Hunter__. Chapter six is partially written so hopefully it wont be as long a wait as this one was. ^^; bye for now._


End file.
